Alone In This Bed
by The Orgasmic Uke
Summary: I know i'm the one who pushed you away. But for just one more night, will you stay with me? HikaruXKaoru. Hitachiincest. Look for Sequel "23 Days" coming soon.


Who doesn't love Hitachiin Twin love? If you don't, there is something wrong with you! (And you shouldn't be reading this!) Because it's full of Twincest and yumminess. Okay, only a little yumminess. But enough to please your palate for the sequel song fic to this. Yes, a sequel! I'm odd like that. Making a sequel to a songfic.

**Warning: Twincest obviously. A lot of angst too. **

**Disclaimer! Ouran Host Club and its lovely characters do NOT belong to me. Neither does the song. "Alone in this bed (capeside)" Belongs to Framing Hanley. (OMFG Kenneth Nixon is my voice GOD!)**

BTW, I don't remember who the older twin is. So I'm making Kaoru the older twin. It just seems to fit to me.

-Smile-

Enjoy!

_this means a flash back_

* * *

_Waking up without you  
It doesn't feel right  
To sleep with only memories  
It's harder every night  
Sometimes I think I can feel you breathing on my neck_

Tonight I'm reaching out to the stars  
I think that he owes me a favor  
It doesn't matter where you are  
I'll hold you again

I wish I could hear your voice  
And don't leave me alone in this bed  
I wish I could touch you once more  
And don't leave me alone in this bed  
Not tonight, not tomorrow

I've got the feeling that this will never cease  
Living in these pictures  
It never comes with ease  
I swear that if I could make this right  
You'd be back by now

Tonight I'm screaming out to the stars  
He knows he owes me a favor  
It doesn't matter where you are  
You'll be mine again

I wish I can hear your voice  
And don't leave me alone in this bed  
I wish I could touch you once more  
And don't leave me alone in this bed

What about the plans that we had  
We'd been crazy not to go  
Meet me in capeside

I wish I can hear your voice  
And don't leave me alone in this bed  
I wish I could touch you once more  
And don't leave me alone in this bed

Don't leave me alone, don't leave me alone  
Don't leave me alone in this bed  
Don't leave me alone, don't leave me alone  
Don't leave me alone in this bed

Lightening flashed outside the tall ceiling high windows, lighting up the dark room. The huge room seemed so empty with only one inhabitant. The expensive furniture and beautiful objects did nothing to ease the pain of the one hidden beneath the dark covers. The bundle shifted as lightening struck once again.

The male hidden beneath the covers on the over sized bed was asleep. As asleep as he could be, given his situation. He shifted back and forth in his sleep, haunted by his nightmares and things he could never have again.

Then, without warning, he released a blood clenching scream that woke him from his nightmare. He sat up straight, the dark cover slipping from his mostly bare body. His pale body shivered his beautiful golden eyes wide with terror. He panted; his face flushed and clutched the blanket to his chest.

"Master Kaoru?" A knock at his door startled him. "Are you alright?" The familiar feminine voice of one of his maids soothed his racing heart.

"Yes, I'm fine." He called to the woman on the other side of the door.

"Alright, Sir." She paused at the door a moment before walking away, just like she did every night. This was all an every night occurrence.

Kaoru tried to calm his breathing and his racing heart. He closed his eyes tightly but an identical face to his own flashed. It always did. He snapped his tired eyes open and glanced around the room. He flinched when thunder rolled and his body began to shiver once again.

The auburn haired male hissed through his teeth and laid back down, curling into a ball and tucking the blankets around his small body. He cursed everything he knew. He always did. Ever since his twin left him, he had yet to be the same. He was sure he would never be the same. When your heart is torn out and stomped on, how else could you? But deep down, Kaoru knew it was his own fault.

_He_ pushed Hikaru away. _He_ pushed Hikaru toward Haruhi. _He_ was a complete and unreasonable idiot.

And for what?

What was the purpose in it all?

Why could he not just accept what he and his twin had?

Because it was not normal and it never would.

Hikaru deserved happiness.

Once their father and mother had decided that Hikaru, not Kaoru, would take over the Hitachiin Company, things changed. Kaoru was a little, if not a lot, resentful toward his parents about the decision. Why could they not share? But it had dawned on him one night. They shared everything. This was one thing they could not share. One thing their parents would not allow them to share.

It started then. Kaoru pushing Hikaru away and towards Haruhi. He only did it because he loved his brother. Hikaru would not do well in the business world with rumors of an incest relationship with his twin hanging over his head. He wouldn't survive. Hikaru needed a beautiful wife.

Kaoru had known since they graduated Ouran High School that Haruhi was in love with his brother. He was sympathetic toward the girl only because he knew she would never have him. Atleast, that's what he thought. He never would have guessed he would be the one to just hand Hikaru over to her.

It was all Kaoru's fault. He knew that. But what hurt the most was how quickly Hikaru moved on to Haruhi. Kaoru tried to tell himself that Hikaru was doing what was right. But it never stopped the pain. It never would.

It was over a year ago that Kaoru had pushed Hikaru toward Haruhi. It was five months ago his brother moved out and in with Haruhi. Five months without someone he had spent his entire life beside. He was slipping very far into something that he didn't know. Something that caused fear in his maids.

They cared for the oldest Hitachiin. They had seen him slowly decay since the younger twin had started dating Haruhi Fujioka. The change in him was great but no one else seemed to notice. Not even his brother who rarely visited.

Rain pelted against the window and Kaoru did his best to ignore the storm outside his window. He hated thunder. He couldn't stand it. Hikaru had always been there for him though. His gorgeous younger brother would always hold him and make everything better. He was good at that.

_The rain made a loud clinking sound against the glass window. The roof cracked along with the wind, making the house howl slightly. The cold droplets of water against the roof and window created a soft symphony of music. The storm was calming in the cool night air._

_A flash of lightening lit up the room within the window. The inhabited didn't move at the flash. The flash revealed a bedroom with two lumps in the king sized bed. Two people. One was buried under the covers but the other's head was exposed. He was snoring softly and was perhaps only seventeen._

_His messy auburn hair laid strewn out against the blue pillow. His soft golden eyes were covered by blue tinted eye lids with long auburn lashes. His red heart shaped lips were formed in a small frown. He turned slightly in his sleep, moving closer to his bed partner. A bed partner that was almost physically identical to him._

_The lightening flashed again and the rain started to fall harder. The covered boy suddenly moved. He slipped out of the warm bed and softly got to his feet. His golden eyes glanced around the room for a moment before a small crack of thunder released from the clouds._

_The boy winced at the sound, jumping slightly. He quickly pulled a sweatshirt over his head, covering his once bare torso. He slipped on a pair of shoes, grabbed a small rectangular object and fled the room without a glance back to his sleeping brother._

_A few moments later, a louder boom echoed through the house, almost making it shake. The auburn haired sleeping boy suddenly jerked awake at the sound. He glanced around the room before his eyes landed on the window._

_He sighed at the rain, relieved it was only thunder. He sat up suddenly, realizing the seriousness of the situation. He shook his head to wake himself up. Once convinced he was awake he looked to the empty space beside him._

"_Kaoru?" His voice was soft and rumbled from his toned bare chest. He placed a hand on the empty space, feeling some warmth. "He hasn't been gone long."_

_He winced when another round of thunder shook the house. The storm was getting worse. Hikaru quickly got out of bed and threw a sweat shirt on. He slipped on a pair of shoes and ran out of the room just as another flash of lightening let out._

_Hikaru didn't have much time to find his brother. The storm was getting worse and there was no way Kaoru could handle this on his own. Hikaru knew that as much as Kaoru did. So why did the somewhat older Hitachiin twin run away? Hikaru was unsure but he was determined to find his twin brother._

_Hikaru quietly made his way downstairs. He was raking his brain trying to think of somewhere Kaoru would go. He searched the entire bottom floor which took more energy out of Hikaru than he expected._

_Another boom caused the entire house to shake. Hikaru cursed slightly under his breath. He didn't have much more time. If he didn't find Kaoru soon, the younger twin would have a panic attack. Not something Hikaru wanted, especially since Kaoru was alone._

_Then it hit Hikaru like a large boulder. The old play house. The only place Kaoru would feel safe at the moment. Hikaru ran as fast as he could to the back glass door. He found it open an inch and immediately knew he was right._

_Without thinking, he pulled the door open and ran out into the back yard. The rain was falling so hard he could barely see a foot in front of him. The wind threatened to blow him over. But he continued to run. His feet carried him into a direction he knew all too well from childhood._

_He didn't pause at the entrance of the flower garden. He didn't even notice he had entered it. Flowers, broken from their stems due to the wind, covered the path. The rain made the stone path slippier than it normally would be._

_Hikaru's foot made contact with a particularly wet flower and found himself face fist in a mud puddle. He cursed his luck and got back to his feet. He winced at the sharp pain in his ankle but continued his journey without a second thought._

_It wasn't long till he found the large blue and pink wooden play house from their childhood. The rain pelted against it and the wind slammed into the side. Hikaru ripped open the door to reveal darkness. He suddenly wished he had brought a flash light. _

_A flash of lightening proved Hikaru's hunch to be true. In the corner of the playhouse was his twin brother. Kaoru was curled into a ball, clutching a small stuffed bunny and had large ear phones covering his ears._

_Hikaru closed the door behind him, shutting off the loud sounds of the storm. He made his way to his brother and bent down beside him. He barely touched Kaoru's shoulder before he was punched in the stomach. Hikaru wheezed in pain and a light was suddenly in his eyes. He held a hand up against the light while holding his stomach._

_Kaoru was sitting on his knees now, a flashlight in one hand, the bunny in the other. His eyes were wide in terror until he realized who had touched him. Kaoru dropped the flashlight and it rolled to the ground, reflecting off the wall and illuminating both of them. _

"_Hikaru..." Kaoru's voice was cracked slightly and his eyes were red from crying._

"_Kaoru." His brother gasped, dripping wet._

_The younger twin removed one ear phone and stared at his replica. "What... are you doing out here?"_

"_I could ask you the same." Hikaru winced and crawled toward his brother. "Why did you leave?"_

_Kaoru bit his lower lip and shifted his golden eyes away from his brother's. "It's not as loud in here..." That was proven when another roll of thunder sounded but wasn't as loud as when in the house. _

"_You shouldn't have come alone." Hikaru sat beside his brother and pulled him into his lap. "You know I'll always hold you." Hikaru wrapped his arms around his younger brother tightly._

_Kaoru nuzzled his head against Hikaru's chest and listened to his heart beat. "I'm sorry, Hika... I wasn't thinking."_

"_It's ok." Hikaru sighed in content and tightened his grip on his shivering brother. "Kaoru... You're freezing."_

"_I'm ok now." Kaoru clutched the bunny to his chest and let his brother's warmth consume him. "Thank you Hikaru... For always finding me."_

"_I wouldn't have to come find you if you just stopped running away." He sighed and nuzzled his nose into Kaoru's soft auburn locks._

"_Hika... You're covered in mud." Kaoru smiled softly. "Did you fall?"_

"_It's insane out there." The small house hissed from the wind. The rain pelted against the small glass windows. Kaoru squeaked at another loud bang. "Shh." Hikaru rubbed his brother's back soothingly. "I'm here."_

_Kaoru closed his eyes tightly and focused his hearing on Hikaru's heart. It was beating faster than normal. Hikaru held his slightly shaking brother tightly as the storm continued on._

Kaoru hugged himself tightly at the memory, sobs attempting to overtake his fragile body. That was a night long ago from high school, when they were only fifteen. That was before their relationship had developed into much more.

_Kaoru could feel the warm breath of his younger brother against his hair. He shivered causing those strong arms to wrap tighter around him. He swallowed hard and moved a little closer to his warm brother. Thunder cracked and he nearly jumped out of his skin._

_Hikaru's golden eyes snapped open, blinking. He yawned a bit before he realized his slightly older brother was shivering._

"_Kaoru?" He whispered softly, tightening his arms around him. "It's alright, I'm here." He nuzzled his nose into Kaoru's soft hair, pulling him to his chest._

_Kaoru buried his head in Hikaru's bare chest, wrapping his arms around his brother. His jaw clenched as thunder continued to sound. "Hika..."_

_Hikaru held his brother tightly. "I'm not going anywhere. I never am."_

_The words sent warmth through Kaoru that he had never felt before. His brother's hands on his back suddenly felt really hot. Their bodies were too close yet not close enough. He was unsure as to what he was feeling but he felt it wasn't bad._

"_T-Talk to me H-Hika."_

_Hikaru nodded, running his fingers through his brother's soft hair. "We'll be seniors soon. Summer break is almost over. Can you believe it?"_

_Kaoru relaxed, closing his eyes. He loved the sound of his brother's voice. Most people thought they sounded the same. But he knew they didn't. Hikaru's voice was deeper and more appealing. Or was that just to him?_

"_Host club won't be the same without Tamaki-Sempai and Kyouya-Sempai. It wasn't the same this year without Hani-Sempai and Mori-Sempai. We need to recruit new members. Let Tamaki-Sempai's dream live on. Atleast we have Haruhi. She'll help I'm sure. Even though Kyouya-Sempai said her debt has be-"_

_A loud crack of thunder cut Hikaru off and caused Kaoru to let out a soft squeak. Hikaru held his shivering replica tightly. Hikaru held him until the storm passed, speaking to his twin softly. It was late into the night by the time the storm finally blew over. _

"_I'm sorry Hika."_

_Hikaru blinked, pulling back and making his twin meet his identical eyes. "Sorry? For what?"_

_Kaoru stared at his brother before shaking his head, a soft smile tugging on his lips. "Nevermind."_

"_That's what I thought." Hikaru grinned at his twin and pulled them together into a tight hug. "Never be sorry, Kao-Chan." He whispered softly, his warm breath sending chills up the older twin's spine. _

"_H-Hika..."_

_He pulled back and searched his brother's eyes. "I'll always be yours, Kao-chan. No one else's."_

_The seriousness in his brother's voice stunned Kaoru. Something about those words drove him to have a thought he had never had before. Hikaru's lips sure did look kissable. The thought didn't disgust him like perhaps it should have. It only intrigued him._

_So, without really thinking and with sleep tugging on his mind, he leaned forward and pressed his own lips to his brothers. A perfect fit. Two identical pairs of lips fit together like perfect puzzle pieces. Kaoru didn't expect to be kissed back. He wasn't sure what he expected._

_Tonight was a shift in their relationship. One kiss would change everything._

And change it did. That was their first kiss. And things only escalated from there. A kiss was one thing. But making love? Sure, they even made it to that level.

Kaoru stilled as another roll of thunder shook the mansion. He curled more into a ball, his eyes closed tightly. He hated being alone. He needed Hikaru. But he knew he had no right to call the man. But he just needed to hear his voice. To see his face. He just needed a little of Hikaru. But he wasn't even allowed that. He wouldn't allow himself that. Because having a little Hikaru would make him long for more which he could never touch again.

Hikaru was his life. He always had been. The older Hitachiin took care of him and loved him with every fiber of his being. And than Kaoru had to go and break it.

"_What do you mean I'm better off with Haruhi?! Kaoru! What are you doing?" Hikaru's voice was panicked as he watched his twin stare out the window of their shared room._

"_You are better off with her Hikaru." He kept his voice even, the opposite of his true emotions. Inside, his emotions were stirring into a whirlpool and were ready to suck everything Kaoru had left inside. _

_Hikaru's eyes narrowed, the golden orbs starting to glisten. "Kao-chan don't do this."_

_Kaoru turned to face his brother, his face as blank as he could manage. "You know I'm right Hikaru. This isn't about us. This is about you. We're not a package deal anymore. Things have to change and you know it just as much as I do."_

"_That doesn't mean we have to go along with it! We can fight this Kaoru!"_

_Kaoru shook his head, shifting his eyes to the floor. He couldn't look his twin in the eyes because Hikaru would know he was lying. "There's not point. You're better fit for this anyway. Think of the scandals, Hikaru. I can't do that to you."_

_Kaoru was nearly thrown off balance when Hikaru ran into him, engulfing him in a tight hug. "No." He voice was stern, the voice of the man he would soon become. "I don't care Kaoru. I only care about you."_

_Kaoru's eyes closed tightly, betraying him, and letting a few tears escape. He knew he was doing what was best for both of them. He refused to let his arms wrap around his brother like they ached to do. "Make me proud Hikaru."_

_Hikaru's arms tensed around his brother before falling away form him. He took a step backwards, staring at his twin with wide eyes. "Why are you doing this?"_

"_You know why." Kaoru swallowed hard and did the hardest thing he had ever had to do. He walked past his brother and away from the sound of his twin's breaking heart._

Kaoru cursed himself for the millionth time that day and threw the blankets off of his body. He placed his bare feet on the cool floor and stood up, shivering at the slight cold. He padded over to his desk and pulled the sweatshirt from the back of the chair. He pulled it on than slipped on a pair of shoes.

He dug through his bag on the floor, looking for something in particular. Once his hand grasped it, he pulled it out and stuffed it in the pocket of his hoodie. He glanced around for his flash light and found it on the desk where he had left it.

Lightening flashed causing him to jump. He bit his lower lip and quickly made his way out of his room. The hallways were dark but lit enough so he could see where he was going. He made his way to the stair case and quickly descended it. He was about to head toward the living room when a soft voice stopped him.

"Master Kaoru?"

He blinked and turned around to see the same maid from before standing there. She was a very pretty young girl, about his age. Her long black hair curled around her face and the maid uniform fit her wonderfully. Kaoru knew this because he hand picked her himself. She was a sweet girl and obviously had a liking for him.

"Ah, Mikato." He waved at her.

"Are you..." She trailed off, realizing she was asking too much.

"The play house." He answered her, shrugging.

She nodded, smiling softly. "Be safe."

He returned her softly smile. She was the only one who could really get him to smile anymore. "I will." He nodded at her before turning away and going into the living room. He passed through a few more rooms before finding a sliding glass door.

Rain pelted hard against it. It was dark outside but Kaoru knew the way. He pulled the hood over his head before sliding the door open. He flicked on his flashlight and ran outside, not worrying about the door. He knew Mikato would close it for him. She always did.

He ran along the familiar path, passing loads of beautiful flowers. It was spring and everything was in bloom. He smiled softly when the large blue and pink house came into view. He ran to the pink door and tugged it open. He flashed his flashlight around the house to see if there was anyone else in there. Any animals of course.

It was empty so he entered it, closing the door behind him. He got to his knees and crawled to the corner of the house, away from the windows. He sat back against the wall and pulled out the music player from his pocket. He plugged in the large ear phone and slipped them around his ears. He pressed play and loud music filled his senses.

He pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. He buried his head in his knees and just let the music occupy his mind. He wouldn't think anymore. Not right now. He had to relax. But his mind was addicted to Hikaru. It wouldn't let him forget or move on.

"Hika... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry... I need you... I need you so much..."His body began to shake violently as warm tears escaped his tightly closed eyes. He couldn't even hear his own words as he spoke them since the music was too loud.

"Please... I just want to see you once more... hear you... touch you... I know I shouldn't but I don't know if I can do this without you. If I can live..."

* * *

Kaoru sat up suddenly when he realized he wasn't where he remembered last being. He wasn't in the play house. He was in his bed. He knew he hadn't dreamt what happened earlier. He blinked his blurry eyes and glanced around the room. The sun was shining in through closed curtain and everything seemed normal.

He glanced at his desk to see his flashlight and music player sitting there. He tilted his head, confused. Perhaps he had come back without remembering. Settling with that answer he laid back down, curling on his side only to have his knee connect with something.

A groan escaped the object he had hit and Kaoru was frozen. Laying beside him was none other than his doppelganger. Hikaru's hair was messy and his was still wearing his coat. His face was warm and slightly tanned a better color than Kaoru's own skin.

Afraid he was dreaming, Kaoru didn't move. Only laid there beside his brother, his eyes wide and his hands clasped to his chest.

After a moment, Hikaru's nose crinkled and his golden eyes opened, connecting with Kaoru's. The younger blinked before yawning and turning to stretch. Kaoru, realizing it wasn't a dream, moved to sit up. Hikaru did the same rubbing his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Kaoru asked, softly.

Hikaru glanced at his brother from the corner of his eyes while he slipped his coat off. "I called last night to see if you were okay. That was a pretty bad storm. Mikato answered the phone and said you weren't inside. I didn't get what that meant at first... But she asked me to come over." He shrugged, tossing his coat into a chair. "I was planning to anyway."

"Why? Haruhi's as terrified of storms as I am."

"She doesn't need me like you do."

Kaoru blinked but didn't question him. He agreed with him but would never admit it. "Did you bring me back here?"

Hikaru nodded. "I knew you'd be in that play house. Quietest place around. You were asleep though and I didn't want to wake you. But you'd get sick if I left you out there. So i brought you in here."

"Thank you..." Kaoru spoke softly, lowering his head.

Hikaru smiled a little at him, shifting closer and wrapping an arm around his twin's shoulders. "You look pale, Kaoru. Are you eating enough?"

Kaoru smiled softly. "Mikato takes very good care of me. She may look sweet but she's strict too."

The younger twin smiled. "Good. I know I haven't been around lately but I've been really busy with father."

"I know. Mother's told me."

Hikaru bit his lower lip, nervous. "Kaoru. I need to tell you something important."

Kaoru blinked and raised his head to met his brother's eyes. "What is it?"

"I..." He paused, trying to find the right words. "Haruhi and I... We're engaged."

Kaoru froze. "W-What? When did that happen?"

"Yesterday."

He swallowed hard. He knew this would happen but he just didn't expect it so soon. "Oh..."

"Are you alright? You look ill." Hikaru shifted to face his brother more.

"I'm fine." Kaoru shook his head. "I'm just... surprise." He forced a smile. "Congratulations, Hikaru."

Hikaru winced only slightly. "Thanks. We still have a lot of planning left but... I really want you to come."

"Of course I'll come Hikaru." Kaoru gave him a forced playful smile and slipped off the bed. "You're my twin. Haruhi's my friend."

Hikaru watched his brother as he moved toward the closet. "Kaoru. I want you to be my best man."

At those words, Kaoru froze in his step. A reaction Hikaru was secretly hoping for. But as soon as he had froze, Kaoru relaxed. "Oh? Well of course. Who else? I'd be honored." He didn't turn to his brother. He couldn't. He busied himself with looking for something suitable to wear.

"Haruhi wants you to design her wedding dress as well." Hikaru carefully got off the bed as to not make a sound.

Kaoru's winced, swallowed hard. Hikaru was just digging the knife deeper into his heart. But he wouldn't break. This was what was supposed to happen. He took a deep breath to clam himself. He was becoming such a skilled liar. "I'd love to. She has a perfect frame for my style."

Hikaru quietly approached his brother. "Thank you, Kaoru." The words sounded a little forced. He opened his mouth to say more but there was a knock at the door.

"Master Kaoru?"

Kaoru blinked and turned toward the large double doors of his room. "Yes, Mikato?"

"Your mother wishes to have brunch with you at _Frambé_."

"I'll be ready soon."

"I'll let her know." She spoke softly before walking away.

Kaoru turned back to his closet and tried to find something to wear. It didn't take him long. He turned back to Hikaru, clothes in hand and walked to the bed, placing them down. He nodded at the outfit before turning back to his brother.

Hikaru blinked at him. "Um, I suppose I should go then. I have a meeting with father soon anyway."

Kaoru nodded. "You should drop by more often."

"Yea." Hikaru shrugged and walked over to get his coat. He tossed it over his shoulder and going back over to his slightly older twin. "I'll give you a call soon okay?"

"Alright."

Hikaru leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his brother tightly. "Take care, okay?"

Kaoru returned the hugs just as tightly. "You too."

Hikaru placed a kiss to his temple before pulling away. "Later!" He grinned at him earning a genuine smile from his brother.

"Bye Hika."

Hikaru's grin grew a fraction before he waved at his brother and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Kaoru let out a large breath, collapsing onto his bed beside his clothes. He rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand. He had almost lost it there. Hikaru was asking a lot of him but he knew he could handle it. As long as it make Hikaru happy he could do it. And Hikaru seemed truly happy.

Kaoru just hated being left alone. He couldn't stand it. He didn't care if anyone else left him alone. Just Hikaru. He sighed and moved to get to his feet before another knock sounded at his door.

"Yes?"

"Your mother wishes to speak with you on the phone, Master."

Kaoru sighed and walked over to the door, opening it. He didn't noticed Mikato's blush at his lack of clothing. "Alright." He reached for the phone in her hand which she easily gave him. "Hello?" He said, pressing it to his ear.

"_Kaoru! Darling! Did you hear the news? About Hikaru and Haruhi?"_

"Yes, Mother. Hikaru was just here."

"_He was? Oh wonderful! Your father just told me! It's great, isn't it?"_

"Yes."

Mikato winched at the bite in Kaoru's voice.

"_Will you be at the restaurant soon?"_

"I'll be ready in half an hour."

"_I expect to see you soon than. Bye!" _She hung up.

Kaoru blinked at the phone before shaking his head and handing it back to Mikato. "Have the driver ready in thirty minutes."

"Yes, master." She gave him a smile that made him feel a little better.

He returned her smile before disappearing back into his room. Part of him wished he could return the young woman's feelings but he knew he never would. His heart belonged to Hikaru forever. Too bad it wasn't that way for Hikaru...

Despite the news he had learned, Kaoru was a little happier than usual. He had seen Hikaru. Hikaru had come to see him when he knew he would need him the most. He chose to come to Kaoru instead of stay by Haruhi. The thought made Kaoru happy.

He sighed softly and grabbed his clothes from the bed before moving toward his bathroom. He would be okay. He knew that. As long as Hikaru was okay, he would be okay. He would just keep telling himself that until he believed it. But deep down he knew he might never believe it...

The next few months would be hard for him. Designing Haruhi's wedding dress would take more out of him than anything else since he knew she would wear it to marry the one man he loved. Kaoru was unsure if he could stand there beside Hikaru and watch him give himself to the woman completely.

But, as long as Hikaru was happy... Then Kaoru was happy too...

Yea right...

* * *

**Packed full of angst, hm? Wow... I almost cried. That ending sucked though... **

**I hope you enjoyed it. Like I said in the beginning. There will be a sequel. About the wedding and stuff. I promise there is HikaruXKaoru love in it. It's a happy ending I swear. Look for it soon! It'll be called 23 days. Another song from Framing Hanley. **

**Don't forget to review!!!**

**Thanks!**

**+Matt+**


End file.
